Mutie Lover
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: Amanda comes out of class to find a group of students gathered around her locker. AmandaKurt. Takes place sometime after “Mainstream”.


Mutie Lover

Summary: Amanda comes out of class to find a group of students gathered around her locker. Amanda/Kurt. Takes place sometime after "Mainstream".

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Someone else owns these characters. I'm too lazy to figure out whom exactly. Marvel and probably WB, since they seem to own everything.

Author Notes: My writing is based primarily on Evolutions. I may or may not stay true to comic canon.

Amanda had known it might happen, ever since Kurt had revealed he was a mutant. She had tried to prepare herself, even to the point of rehearsing her reaction but now that it had actually happened, the script was completely forgotten.

Amanda had come out of Biology, the second to last class of her day, her head full of mitosis and 'the other M one'. The halls were always crowded at class change, so when there was an abnormally large crowd ahead, she didn't take notice at first. When she did take notice of the crowd, it did not immediately register that they were gathered within the vicinity of her locker. By the time this little fact occurred to her, she was already within the crowd, pushing her way forward.

Someone's locker had been broken into. The lock had been snipped by a pair of bolt cutter's and thrown away. The locker's contents had been pulled out and strewn along the hallway. The momentary shock caused her to stop and simply look. Her eyes locked onto the open door, where the tatters of photos still clung with duct tape. They were stuck up with duct tape because Amanda hadn't had any regular tape and Kurt, for some reason he had never fully explained, had duct tape. They had both had a bit of a laugh over that one. Thank god, there were no pictures of Kurt as himself.

She stood at the edge of the crowd, desperately trying to grasp what she was seeing, while people jostled her from all sides. Her presence had not yet been noticed by the crowd as she watched. Her text books were on the floor, pages ripped out, surrounding her gym bag, open to the world. Embarrassment flushed her face, as she saw her panties and tampons on display. In permanent marker, they'd written in things like "mutie lover" and "keep to your own kind" and the less inventive "whore" and "slut". The worst though was the crowd, some were disgusted, but the only ones Amanda could hear were the laughing ones, the ones who saw this as a hilarious joke.

Not sure where to look, she looked down at her feet. A scrap of paper was caught under her toe. She bent over and picked it up. She recognized it at once. The picture had been taken the day the Xavier mutants had come home. An emotional day if every one Amanda saw all caught somewhere between sorrow and jubilation. The mansion was gone but the clean up had already began. Everyone had been alternating between crying and laughing. Kitty had been taking pictures of everyone and had caught Amanda and Kurt sharing a brief kiss on film. It was her favorite picture.

She rose from her crouch and started forward, to collect her things, to yell at the crowd, to yell something, anything. Her shame and embarrassment were quickly being replaced by anger and hate when someone grabbed her arm.

"Kurt?"

No, it was his friend. Scott Summers. He didn't even respond to her protests, he simply dragged her away from her vandalized locker, outside, away from the crowd.

The warning bell for the next class rang.

"I have to get to class." Amanda said, pulling her arm out of Scott's grip. "I need to get to my locker."

"No, you need to just stay here a moment. Wait until the hallway clears out." His voice was commanding and calm. To some, his collected tone may have been soothing but it simply angered Amanda.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do? Did you see what they did?"

"I saw. Please calm down."

Yes, calm down. That's part of the script, part of the plan. Be calm. Show you don't care. Stick up your head. You're better than they are. Just be calm. She reminds herself. So, she takes a deep breath but can not stop the tears. They were few and she wiped them away furiously. Be calm.

**BAMF!**

There is a stench of rotten egg and Kurt was beside her. He hugged her asking, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He was concerned and worried all very sweet.

Amanda's only answer was to bury her face in the soft blue fur of his neck, hidden by the image inducer, and cry.

Kurt petted her hair and kissed her ear in the way that he knew she liked. She smiled briefly. In his arms, her shock, anger and fear slid away.

Amanda looked up, "Can I put my stuff in your locker for now?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Don't have a locker anymore."

"Everyone?"

"All the known mutants. And you. I'm sorry you got stuck in the middle of this."

Kurt speaks over her head, to Scott. "Why would anyone do this?"

Scott shrugged, "Maybe because they're afraid of us."

"Or because they think I'm a traitor." Amanda said and laid her head on the comfort of Kurt's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You can't help being born a mutant. But I can help hanging out with them."

"I don't care why they did it." Kurt said, scowling back at the school, "I just don't want anyone to do it again. If I ever did find out who did this…"

"Don't do anything stupid Kurt." Scott warned.

"I won't. But it sure would be nice to give them a one-way trip to the top of the clock tower."

Amanda smiled at the thought. She wouldn't mind it either but she'd better not encourage him. So she began to head back to school. This time, no one held her back. She's glad. She really wanted to pick up her stuff before too many people saw her Superman underwear.

Scott and Kurt walked with her. Kurt had his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. And she didn't feel alone.

AN: And the point of this was… I haven't a clue. But I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review.


End file.
